


Teenaged Monster

by indevan



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Mild Gore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indevan/pseuds/indevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy learns of a way to augment his powers but it isn't pretty.  Nor is his reaction to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teenaged Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even trying to pretend that this isn't self-indulgent kink business.

It was getting harder to control.  This new power, not just natural.  It needed a source.  Something like blood magic.  Or else that’s what the video games said.  The truth was far more sinister.  It wasn’t sliding a knife over his palm and feeling great power.  It was worse.  It was monstrous.

The first time was a mistake.  America punched out a guy and his blood landed on Billy’s lip.  He felt power, then, surge through his body.  Feel it warming his insides.  But only a fraction.  He didn’t know what drew him to seek it further.  Dr. Strange, maybe?  He remembered talking to him but when he mentioned the blood, he fell silent.  Left the room with a swish of his cape.  He didn’t understand then but he did now.

That drop of blood was the start of it.  His bloodlust.  The way to augment his power.  He couldn’t remember how he got to the point that he did because he remembered feeling magic, sweet and powerful, rippling through his body and wondered why.  And then he felt the fur in his mouth and removed the squirrel’s body from it.  He had attacked it, killed it, eaten it.  For power.  That activated his powers.  That let him become the demiurge, or a fraction of it anyway.

Worse was the day when he found the dead body.  A victim of the cold.  He buried his face in the corpse’s flesh that still carried the last vestiges of life-warmth.  And he feasted.  He felt the power grow, that delicious warmth, and then he came to his senses.  Stopped.

It wasn’t him doing it.  It wasn’t sweet, dorky Billy feasting on people’s flesh to make himself stronger.  It was something lurking just beneath his psyche.  Something dark and something that hungered.

The worst was when he finished devouring a man he had seen harassing children in the park.  He had painted a pentagram with his blood and sat in it, channeling his power.  And he felt it.  Hard.  He was hard.  Thinking about that man’s blood smeared on his mouth and his flesh churning in his stomach, it turned him on.  No one could know anything about it--the dark part of him--and especially at how it made him hot.

And then it was out in the open.  Teddy came to find him to see him hunched on the ground in Central Park, gnawing on a severed arm.  He saw pain, confusion, revulsion all fighting to take dominance on his boyfriend’s face and slowly drew his arm over his mouth to wipe away the blood.  He stared up in horror, realizing what he had become.  That the dark part was here more now, less Billy.

Teddy stared at him for a long time before his face changed completely and he was blank.  He bent down on his knees and rolled up his sleeve.  He extended his arm to Billy and stared him deep in the eyes.

“I have a healing factor,” he said. “Go to town.”

Billy dropped the arm and bit down on his boyfriend’s arm.  Teddy’s flesh was warm, inviting.  Delicious.  He let him drink his blood, chew his skin.  They sat in the park like that for some time.  Billy held his arm with both hands as he eagerly ate at him, often in the same spot since Teddy would heal over it in a matter of minutes.

At daybreak, the two of them sat on the ground, leaning against a bench.  Nearby a pigeon was pecking at the arm that had been Billy’s last snack.  Billy had both hands on his stomach that gurgled happily at the flesh in it.  He felt his power thrumming in his veins and, all over, felt warm.  Content.  But dirty.

“You nearly got caught.  Kate sent me.”

“Kate knows?”

Horror.  He thought he had been hiding the darkness well.

“We all know.  Strange let us know it had something to do with your power...”

“I’m a monster.” He put his fingers to his lips and wiped at the blood.

Teddy kissed his neck and mumbled against it, “You’re my monster.  I’m your all-you-can-eat buffet.  Come here.”

He brought Billy up on his lap and bared his shoulder.

“Come on.  More power?”

He bit his lip, hesitating.  Then he felt it.  Something poking into his thigh.  Teddy was hard.  Billy bent down and sank his teeth into the flesh of his shoulder.  The thick, strong muscles there.  He lapped the blood up hungrily and found himself grinding his hips against Teddy’s.  He ground back, moans escaping his mouth as he grasped at Billy’s waist.  It was disgusting but it felt good.  The darkness wasn’t leaving and, apparently, neither was Teddy.  And he no longer had to seek out dead bodies or attack perverts.  He had a ready and waiting meal right here.  From someone he loved and who apparently was turned on by it as much as he was.  Less shame, now.  It felt good.  Dirty, but good.

At home, he looked at himself in the mirror, at the dried blood on his chin that dripped down his neck.  He remembered what he said to Teddy and stroked his hands down his chest, his belly, to his hips, his groin.  He wasn’t Billy anymore.  He wasn’t the demiurge yet either.  He was a teenaged monster.  And he enjoyed it.

 


End file.
